Rocket Kid and Rocket Kid 2!
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Rocket Kid: Red does the unthinkable, he joins Team Rocket! now after three years can he break out or will he remain a Rocket forever? Rocket Kid 2: When Giovanni Escapes Prison there is only one man who can stop him, but being an internationally wanted man, how can he stop Giovanni and stay out of Prison?
1. Prologue: The Final Gym

**Another Red Story? **

**Note: Any Move with a * After its name, is my own move.**

**Prologue: The Final Gym.**

Red stood looking at the door of the Gym, this was the last one, the very last Gym he had to face before he could head towards the Elite four and the Championship. He breathed in once more and pushed the door open wide. Revealing a large room beyond, with many Trainers inside, he felt Pikachu point from atop his shoulder.

He smiled at the reassuring weight of Pika there, he nodded and walked through, the Trainers were tough but his Venasaur and Blastoise were tougher, defeating them all, with a little help from Pika, as he rounded the last corner he nearly double took at the sight that greeted him, the man beyond was extremely well known by him, from his Black Hair right down to his Cold Black eyes and Pale skin. It was Giovanni, Head of Team Rocket.

It was then the Cold Eyes found Red standing there, "So we meet again, Red" Giovanni sneered, "Because of you, Team Rocket is in ruins and I am a laughing stock, now I battle for my revenge"

Red watched as Giovanni called forth a Pokémon the likes of which he'd never seen before, it was tall and pink, with patchs of purple, on its tail and stomach.

"Meet Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon in existence!" Giovanni exclaimed,

"Pika, you're up!" Red called sending out His Ace,

"Mewtwo use Physic!" Giovanni called, the powerful attack slammed into Pika, sending it flying into a wall, Pika jumped up,

"Use Mega-Volt!" Red ordered, the powerful electric attack charged up and launched off,

"Use Physic" Giovanni smiled, the Mega-Volt attack was redirected to the ceiling, rubble falling on the ground.

_Not even my most Powerful attacks can tough that thing!_ Red thought in a panic. Then he calmed himself and breathed, _Every Pokémon has a weakness, I just need to find that's_

"Use Dig!" Red called, Pikachu began to dig a hole and Giovanni smiled,

"End this with Earthquake!" Giovanni called, the ground began to shake and Red felt Pikachu rushing to the surface, as he reached the top level he fainted.

"Return Pika!" Red called, worriedly, now what was he going to do?

"Charazard, go!" Red called sending out the giant Lizard. Which roared impressively.

"Blast Burn!" Red called, Charazard began channelling a the attack and launching it forward,

"Physic!" Giovanni said lazily. The fire attack flew backwards and engulfed Charazard, as the smoke cleared, it revealed that Charazard had fainted, due to the raw power of Blast Burn.

"Return!" Red ordered, "Lapras! I need you"

"Use Copy*" Giovanni ordered,

"What does that do?" Red asked,

"It copies a move previously used in battle!" Giovanni sneered, "Of My choice"

"No!" Red said worriedly, knowing what attack was coming,

"Use Blast Burn!" Giovanni sneered, the attack launched forward,

"Use Hydro Pump!" Red ordered, he knew it wouldn't be enough to stop the attack but he hoped that it was enough to allow Lapras survive the powerful attack.

It wasn't.

Lapras was defeated, and Red recalled it, "Blastoise, you're up!" Red called,

"Thunder" Giovanni said, Mewtwo launched the attack and it slammed into Blastoise, defeating it.

"Return, go Snorlax!" Red called, real panic in his voice, he was down to two Pokémon and he'd yet to hurt the Pokémon before him.

"Use Yawn!" Red ordered, hoping it would work,

"Dogde and use Copy!" Giovanni called, the attack that charged locked on and fired, a powerful blast Burn, it hit into Snorlax and caused him to nearly faint,

"Use Rest!" Red called, knowing this would heal his pokemon,

"Earthquake!" Giovanni called, once again the ground began to shake and defeated Snorlax.

"Return!" Red called, knowing he was down to his last pokemon.

"Venasaur, Go!" Red called, using all the courage he could muster,

"Use Solarbeam!" Red called,

"Copy!" Giovanni added, "Use… MEGA VOLT!"

Red's eyes wen't wide, Giovanni knew that Venasaur wouldn't be able to dodge or stop the attack, and would faint before the most powerful attack Red knew. He closed his eyes as he felt the shock-wave over both him and his pokemon, Defeating it.

"Return" Red told his pokemon, he smiled down at the ball and placed it on his belt, he then felt himself float upwards, being held by Mewtwo.

"Ha, you're pathetic!" Giovanni told him, "Now Red, I'm going to offer you a choice"

"To Leave and stay out of Team Rockets way or…..?" Red asked

"Nooooo!" Giovanni smiled, "To join Team Rocket, or die"

Red's eyes went wide, he felt pain on his neck, knowing Mewtwo could kill him in an instant if he wanted.

"Whats your choice?" Giovanni asked

"I….. I want… I want to join…To Join Team Rocket" Red said, he felt himself fall to the ground. As he got up he found Giovanni sneering,

"Then you need to obey my command right?" Giovanni asked, Red nodded and looked at the floor.

"Then you will leave your Pokemon with your family then leave, return here with no Pokémon!" Giovanni commanded,

"Yes" Red replied,

"Yes, What?" Giovanni asked,

Red gulped, "Yes, Sir"

"Then do It quickly, Rocket Grunt Red" Giovanni turned and walked to a large chair Red had not noticed before. He walked out of the room and headed down towards Pallet Town, after leaving his pokemon on the door along with a note for his mother,

_Please Look after them, _

_- Red _

He turned and walked off, arriving back at Viridian, with a few scratches and scrapes from Passing pokemon.

He walked inside and found the Gym empty par two figures, Giovanni and Mewtwo.

"Did you do as I asked?" Giovanni asked

"Yes" Red spat out.

"Yes what?" Giovanni asked,

"Yes, Sir" Red added grudgingly.

"You will learn to sirve me, Grunt." Giovanni told him, "Mewtwo, Do it"

Red felt a stabbing pain in his head, and crouched down, placing his hands on his head, he felt like he was being locked away, deep in the darkest corners of his mind, but it wasn't the whole of him, just parts of him, his sense of Justice, Honour, The Law, Pitty, Sadness, Remorse, Kindness and empathy.

When he looked up Giovanni smiled, "What do you have to say, Agent Red?"

"I will do as you ask, Sir" Red bowed before the rocket boss.

"Then we have much work to do!" Giovanni smiled. Walking out of the Gym, followed by Red.

**(Indigo Plateau)  
**

The Final battle of the day was upon them, Lance Vs. Blue Oak of Pallet Town, so far Lance was down to his last Pokémon while Blue had three left.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered,

"Eevee, dodge then use Thunder fang!" Blue countered.

The Small Fox Pokémon dodged the attack and bite down on the large Pokémon, as it had been weakened by defeating Blues, Alakazam, it fainted.

"Congratulations, Champion Blue!" Lance called smiling, Blue nodded but felt a shooting pain in his chest, maybe it meant Red was on his way, he always had a way of telling if Red was either coming or in Trouble or Pain. Green, a friend of theirs, had always said it was like a bond between brothers.

Blue walked into the hall of fame and inserted his team, he smiled as he saw his name appear on the list of Trainers that had made Champion.

He stood there for hours and waited, surely Red should be here by now…

**I know its short, but I hope you enjoyed it so far….**


	2. Chapter 1: Three Years Later

**I don't Own Pokémon, Red, Giovanni or anything otherwise Pokémon related, just a copy of some games. **

**Chapter One: Three Years Later.**

He walked silently down the corridor, Its Dull iron gray walls and floor reflecting nothing. His black uniform as dark as night, the Red 'R' of Team Rocket as crimson as Blood, it had been three years since he had joined the crime organisation, now he was one of its most important members, and he was on his way to meet his only boss, Giovanni.

As he pushed A secret door open he found Giovanni wasn't alone, there stood another Rocket, much older than him, "What do you mean our Johto branch was attacked?"

"I'm Sorry sir, we tried, but the kid was too good for us" The man whined,

"I don't care, Petrel. I Trusted you to carry out the mission and you failed…. But here is your better, Red come" Giovanni snapped,

"Sir!" Red saluted Giovanni,

"You are to go to Johto and complete the mission Petrel and three other executives failed" Giovanni told him,

"Yes sir" Red nodded.

"Take your team with you!" Giovanni told him,

"Of Course, Sir" Red nodded,

"Who is he, Sir?" Petrel asked,

"This is Deputy Rocket Boss, Red" Giovanni told him, as Red walked off to complete the mission, "He is one of my finest successes. Controlling the will of a strong Trainer like him, is tough"

Petrel had heard Rumours of Red, once a bane of the rockets, after he had been beaten by Giovanni, he joined Team Rocket, leading many successful raids, and commanding some of the most feared teams in Rocket History.

Red himself was well known for being two things, Cold and Emotionless. And his team was equally cold and emotionless, each and every one of them, even for Rocket Pokémon, their deadly.

**(With Red)**

Red walked down the corridor remembering past missions,

_**Flashback**_

_He stood leaning against a tree, he was in charge of catching a Pikachu from a weak trainer, As it was powerful, he'd got three agents with him, Jesse, James and their mascot Meowth. They had jumped the trainer and for some reason, Gym Leaders travelling with him, but he watched from above as the trainer sent them flying though the air._

_He sighed and jumped out of the tree. _

"_Ash, behind you!" Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City called, _

"_So, who are we facing now?" Brock, Leader of Pewter spoke up, _

"_I am A Rocket Executive, in charge of catching your Pikachu" Red told them, he would've though Misty and Brock would recognise him, but it had been two and a half years, _

"_Oh Yeah, Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash called, _

"_Ha, your Pokémon is no match for my Hitmonchan!" Red smiled as the punching Pokémon appeared by his side. _

"_Use Quick attack!" Ash ordered, the Pikachu was fast, but Red knew Hitmonchan was faster._

"_Ice Punch!" Red replied, the Punching Pokémon drew back a fist and punched it atop its head, before it fell to the floor, defeated, _

"_Hmm, Pathetic" Red smiled, _

"_Onix, Rescue Pikachu!" Brock called, sending out the giant rock snake, _

"_Return Hitmonchan!" Red called, strong he may be, but against an Onix, it's less so. _

"_Now Face the fury of the organisation in every region!" Red told them, "Torterria go!" _

_The Giant Pokémon appeared and slammed onto the ground, _

"_What is that thing?" Ash asked_

"_A Stage three starter Pokémon, from Sinnoh" Red smiled_

"_Stage three?" Ash asked, _

"_You really are a stupid person; a fully evolved Pokémon is called Stage three" Red rolled his eyes, sneering._

"_Oh, ok!" Ash smiled, "Wait, you called me Stupid!" _

"_Yeah, I did" Red smiled, "Torterria, use Frenzy Plant!" _

_The Onix was no match for the Ultimate Grass attack, when it hit the floor it created a dust cloud and Red took his chance and escaped, carrying the defeated Pikachu on his shoulder. _

_He had met up with Jesse, James and Meowth ten minutes later, he handed them the Pikachu and walked off, towards Viridian City. _

_He had heard that the three of the Rockets had been defeated and Pikachu was recaptured, Red lost his temper and ordered the three of them to follow this kid and not stop until that Pikachu was in their clutches and on the way to the boss._

_**End Flashback**_

Red realised this order was the start of them landing at his feet every time they got 'Blasted off'. No matter where he was, inside a building, in a different region or deep underground, they always landed at his feet, his emotionless Red eyes scowling down at them, they would then swear it wouldn't happen again and rushed off.

He sighed; this brought back another memory of just after he joined,

_**Flashback**_

_Red bowed before Giovanni, he just used His Rhydon to defeat a weak trainer that got in his way, _

"_I see you are finally loyal to me" Giovanni smiled,_

"_Yes sir" Red smiled, _

"_Then I can trust you, I shall give you a team of Pokémon to train, they will require evolution and proper training, but you should be able to easily break their will._

_He then handed Red six Pokéballs and smiled, _

"_May I see what you gave me?" Red asked, Giovanni nodded and Red realised the six of them, _

_There stood, A Turtwig, Bagon, Tyrogue, Growlithe, Female Snorunt and Caravanha. His Bagon had odd colouring, it was Green rather than Blue, which meant when he evolved it to Salamance, it kept its odd colouring, _

"_They will evolve into a powerful team, May they serve you well as you carry out the rockets work!" Giovanni had said_

_**End Flashback**_

Red smiled as he put his hand on the ball that contained Salamance, he smiled, it was the most dangerous Pokémon he possessed, and the one he used least, but he decided it that way, save his ace for last. As he walked out of the base he heard it, the scream of Jesse, James and Meowth, as they fell before him, and surely enough, five seconds later, There they sat.

They looked up at him and jumped up, "Sir!" They said together,

"Get moving, before I send you 'Blasting off'" Red scowled,

They ran off and he sighed, this kid he'd faced now had six badges, meaning soon he'd face the boss.

He walked down the pathway, discussing himself, he now wore a hood that hid his whole face, and a black cloth that hid his uniform.

As he walked down the path he saw them, Sabrina, Blaine, Erika and Lt. Serge. He creapt behind a tree and listened in, Three of the leaders were talking while Erika sat dreamily leaning against a nearby tree, Daydreaming while humming.

He shook his head; they were in his way, so he needed to stop them,

"Good evening Leaders" Red smiled,

"Who are you?" Blaine asked,

"He is Rocket Deputy Boss, Red" Sabrina smiled,

"Your powers are strong as ever" Red scowled,

"Go Raichu!" Lt. Serge called,

"Alakazam!" Sabrina added,

"Go Arcanine!" Blaine smiled

The three Pokémon appeared,

"Sending out your aces so soon?" Red asked, "My turn, Torterria, Sharpedo and Salamance"

The three Pokémon appeared. They roared impressively and Red smiled,

"Earthquake, Surf and Fly!" Red ordered, first the earthquake hit All the Pokémon, Reds were somehow untouched, while Raichu was practically defeated, along with injuring both Arcanine and Alakazam, next Surf slammed into them, defeating Arcanine and Raichu,

"Return!" Both gym leaders called returning their ace's.

"Physic!" Sabrina ordered, but months of training with Mewtwo had paid off, Salamance was easily able to dodge the attack and land the final blow of his own, defeating Sabrina.

"And you call yourselves Gym leaders?" Red asked returning all but Salamance; he climbed onto it and flew off. Leaving the four of them alone again,

"Where do I recognise his name from?" Blaine asked, "Wasn't Blue's rival called Red?"

Sabrina nodded, "He says Red is missing"

"Maybe we should tell him about this?" Surge said to them,

They nod and rush off, Erika still leaning against a tree humming to herself.

**(In Pallet Town)  
**

Professor Samuel Oak was standing waiting for one of his grandson's to arrive, the Champion Blue. He had a gift for him, he was missing his Childhood friend-come-rival, and as Red had been missing for Three years, he decided it was time for his Pokémon to get a good new home.

As this though came to him Blue walked in, "Hey Gramps, what up?"

"I wanted to give you something" Oak replied, handing him a box that contained Six Pokéballs.

"Who were they?" Blue asked at once.

"Red's" Oak says sadly.

"I think I'll use them in his honour then!" Blue said at once, smiling, pining them to his waist and removing his own. Pikachu appeared out of his Pokéball and noticing his new trainer, climbed onto Blue's shoulder, as he had used to do for Red.

"Let's go then shall we?" Blue asked the Pokémon who nodded, _Where ever you are Red, We need you….._


	3. Chapter 2: Archie and Maxie

**I Don't Own Pokémon!**

**(This Story is unmistakably a AU Story)**

**Chapter Two: Archie and Maxie**

It had been three weeks since Red had complete his mission in Johto, which had turned out to be really simple, make sure that a shipment of Pokémon gets to Kanto from Sinnoh, he had to bribe some people in both the Police and the League to get away with it, but he did. Then he'd returned to Kanto, punished the Four Executives and then rested. He had to face of against a kid with Red hair and Black eyes that were familiar to him, for some reason. He had beaten the guys Swampert with Torterria, easily.

He was now on his way to yet another region, Hoenn. It was well known Rocket Terrotory, but two chaos teams had been founded inside it and they were disrupting the Rockets activities. So he'd been sent (In Giovanni's Helicoptor) to find them, and either have them murge with Team Rocket or be destroyed.

He found that they were battling a harbour, two Powerful looking Pokémon fighting on a small island in the middle of the ocean. He opened the door to the helicopter and jumped out, flying downwards he realised a Team Rocket Parachute, complete with red 'R'. He landed down in the centre of them and they stopped battling at once.

"You're in Team Rocket Territory" Red smiled around at them all, "So now, where are you leaders?"

The looked among themselves and sneered, five minutes of Salamance defeating over 100 Pokémon later, they told him that they were fighting closer in land, Red strode of, Salamance following behind, there he came across them, neither had any Pokémon out. But were looking daggers at each other.

"So you lead Teams Aqua and Magma?" Red asked,

They turned to him and he showed them his Rocket mark, "So why don't we have a little battle, you vs. me"

"Both of us?" Archie asked, he shot Maxie an evil glare,

"Together?" Maxie added, he followed suite and gave Archie an evil glare

Red nodded, smiling, _If they continue fighting between themselves, they'll be much easier to defeat!_

"Kyogre, beast of the Sea. Come to me!" Archie called,

"Groudon, Lord of Land, Lend me a Hand!" Maxie added,

The two Legendary Pokémon appeared soon after, both towering over Red,

"Hmm, this will be fun" Red smiled, "Salamance, Hitmonchan!"

The Two of them appeared in front of him and looked at the Legendary Pokémon,

"Your not afraid of our Pokémon?" Maxie asked,

"Fear is for the weak" Red smiled, "Salamance use Crunch! And Hitmonchan use Thunderpunch!"

The two of them flew forward and slammed their attack into the two Pokémon, Kyogre was injured the most, due to the type disadvantage.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Archie called, The Giant Ocean Pokémon started to prepare the aerial move.

"Use Hyperbeam!" Maxie added, the Giant Pokémon of the earth began charging the deadly attack

Kyogre targeted Hitmonchan and Groudon targeted Salamance,

"Dodge" Red smiled. Both his Pokémon avoided the attacks.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Red Called, "And Hyperbeam!" both targeting Kyogre, they both hit home defeating it easily.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Red called, Hitmonchan ran at Groudon hitting it, Luckily freezing it in place,

"NO!" Maxie shouted.

"Hit it once more with Ice Punch and use Dragon Claw!" Red ordered, the two Pokémon flew down attacked, once the Dragon claw hit, Groudon fell to the ground.

"We lost!" Maxie cried,

"Impossible!" Archie added,

"Now you have a choice, ignite the rage of the Rockets or join them" Red smiled, "With all your followers"

Red's Salamance roared behind which Caused Them to instantly make up their mind,

"Team Rocket!" They called at once,

"Good" Red smiled. Walking off, he picked up a phone and pressed a single button, "Sir its over, they're with us now"

"Thank you sir" Red ended the call, then hundreds of Rockets arrived defeating the grunts and then taking them back to a Rocket base, Red grabbed Archie and Maxie and pushed them onto a helicopter and then flew behind it on Salamance.

**(At Indigo Plateau) **

The Office was large and rather plain, the cream wall and carpet mixed in with the pure white desk and laptop on it, the paper work almost faded into the table but was still there, the black ink upon the paper standing out like a red flower in a yellow bunch. There was a single man inside it, sitting behind the desk, Blue Oak.

Blue had just received a report of the new Johto champion, some kid with a ridicules name, Gold. Then again, he could hardly say his name was the most common in the world. He was said to be almost as good as him, he smiled, no-one was as good as him, maybe still he had beaten Lance and the Johto Elite Four…

At that moment the door to his office opened and revealed Lance, standing there, he was still counted as the Head of the Kanto Elite Four, even though one member had left and the league closed for half a year.

"Hello Lance" Blue said cheerfully,

"Champion…. We have….. some news" Lance said, "About your Riva- Friend, Red"

Blue's head snapped up.

"He appears to have…. Joined Team Rocket" Lance said sadly,

"WHAT!" Blue shouted standing up.

"He was found by Serge, Sabrina and Blaine" Lance continued, "Sabrina read his mind and found that he is the Deputy Head of Team Rocket."

"But…. He wouldn't…. He Hates Team Rocket!" Blue stated, "They killed His God-Mother and My Mother!"

"Then we need to act quickly, rumour is he is in Hoenn" Lance told him, Blue nodded and jumped up rush off. Grabbing Red's old team and allowing Pikachu to hop onto his shoulder. He ran out of the league and all the way through Victory Road, Past Moltres, and into Viridian, he panted but there, climbing off a Salamance, was his old Rival. Who noticed him at once,

"Blue" He sneered drawing out a Pokéball and realising the creature inside…..

**Two Chapters in one day? Wow I'm doing well :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Old Rivalry

**Another one….. :0 **

**Chapter Three: Old Rivalry**

Blue reached for a Pokémon, if Red wanted a battle then who was he to decline,

"Go Snorlax!" Blue called, Red's giant Snorlax appeared.

"Arcanine!" Red shouted, calling forth the fire wolf Pokémon,

"Use Yawn!" Blue called,

"Extreme Speed!" Red replied, the sheer speed of this Pokémon made the Yawn miss, Snorlax however collapsed down, it wasn't defeated yet…

"Use Rest!" Blue ordered, Snorlax fell asleep and healed,

"Return!" Red ordered, "Hitmonchan!"

Snorlax remained asleep, "Use sleep talk!" Blue ordered. A Hyper-beam formed as Hitmonchan appeared,

"Dodge then use Wake-up slap!" Red ordered. The attack was both a super effective attack and a critical hit, it defeated the normal type and Red smiled, "That's the best you can do?"

"No" Blue replied, "Go Charazard!" The Giant Lizard Pokémon appeared and roared at its ex-master.

"Use Thunder punch!" Red Ordered, the Pokémon ran forward but Blue knew how to counter it.

"Fly!" Blue commanded, his Charazard flew high into the sky then flew straight down from behind Red, when the attack hit Hitmonchan, it fainted.

"Return!" Red commanded, Blue called back Charazard as well before sending out Blastoise,

"Frostlass!" Red commanded, "Appear and use Thunderbolt!"

The attack shocked both Pokémon and trainer, but Blastoise was the only one who actually got attacked, and fell after the one attack.

"No Way!" Blue exclaimed, "Return!"

"Return!" Red ordered, "Using my old team against me? That low even for you"

"Let's end this!" Blue shouted to his once friend, "Pikachu!"

"Salamance!" Red called, both aces were now on the field.

"Use Mega-Volt!" Blue ordered,

"Use flamethrower after the attack is done!" Red smiled, the Salamance was easily able to avoid the massive blow, then realises a torrent of flame that engulfed Pikachu and caused it to squeal in pain, which caused Blue to cry out, Red looking unsympathetic towards its pain.

"Pikachu, use Surf!" Blue called, the Pikachu recovered from the attack and created the massive wave, slamming it towards Salamance,

"Avoid it with Fly" Red scowled, the Pokémon flew into the air and Red became soaked, the Red 'R' standing out more. It then flew down and hit into Pikachu,

"Hit it with Toxic!" Blue ordered, the Purple pool flew at Salamance, "Aerial Ace it away!" Red replied, the Dragon blew the attack towards Pikachu, and it hit into him, poisoning him.

"Try another Mega-Volt!" Blue commanded, Pikachu gave its most powerful attack yet the attack flew forward towards Salamance, "Avoid it!" Red countered, the Pokémon put onto a burst of pure speed and avoided the most of the attack.

"Finish this, Dragon Claw!" Red sneered, the Giant Dragon flew down and its claws glowed, slashing at Pikachu. Which was launched backwards into the arms of Blue, "Again!" Red ordered,

"It's over! Leave it!" Blue called,

"Only if you swear never to get into my way again" Red replied,

"Fine!" Blue called, Red snapped his fingers and Salamance's attack was instantly over, it returned to Red, without looking the least bit tired.

"Then leave me, Champion. I am no longer your concern!" Red called to Blue, Who scowled and rushed off.

"Pathetic" Red finished, "Return!" Salamance vanished and Red turned to the Gym and walked inside, there stood Giovanni, With Archie and Maxie kneeling before him.

"Ah, Deputy Red. What kept you?" Giovanni asked,

"My Apologies sir, The Champion Blue Attacked me, I defeated him" Red bowed his head.

"The Champion?" Giovanni asked, "If must've been a tough battle"

"Even these two could wipe the floor with him" Red smiled his eyes falling on Archie and Maxie.

"Ha" Giovanni laughed, "I have a new mission for you…. There is a rumour about Mt. Silver…"

**(Back at the League)**

Blue ran through the door, Tears on his face. Lance looked at him shocked, what could've caused this?

"Champion, What Happened?" Lance asked,

"He's changed" Blue said at once, "He is so…. Cold"

"You're Friend?" Lance asked, Blue nodded,

"Call the Leaders, and the leagues. We need to deal with this" Blue told him at once,

"What?" Lance asked,

"I need to meet the Johto council, and Kanto Council. Team Rocket is the biggest problem in these two regions, so do it now!" Blue ordered,

"Did you just give me an order?" Lance asked,

"Yeah, and if you don't follow it, I'll let Pikachu deal with you!" Blue replied pointing at one of the Pokéballs.

"Right away sir!" Lance said at once vanishing off.

_Red, I swear, whatever has happened I'll help you as much as I can!_ Blue smiled as he thought this, rushing off to the PokéCentre


	5. Chapter 4: Legend

**I Don't Own Pokémon!  
**

**Chapter Four: Legend. **

The Top of the mountain, nothing could find you. That was what Red decided as the rockets worked below, trying to flush out the Pokémon they were looking for, Articuno. He looked down below, there he could see Parts of Johto and Kanto. Including the league building. Then a sound interrupted him, he had heard it before, footsteps on the snow.

"Hey, you're a team rocket boss!" Came a teens voice. Red turned to face a young man, with golden eyes.

"And you think you can defeat me?" Red asked sneering.

"Yeah, I beat your bosses son!" The kid shouted, "And most of the rockets down below!"

"Then we have a battle" Red sneered. Drawing out a Pokéball, he threw it, revealing Frostlass there.

"Typhlosion!" The kid called, calling out a Johto Pokémon expecting to confuse him,

"Use Fire Blast !" The Kid called, the giant burst of flame shot forward towards Frostlass,

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Red called, the water slammed into the fire attack and created a ball of steam, which went flying towards Typhlosion, which hit into it,

"What happened?" The kid asked,

"We just found out which Pokémon was more powerful" Red replied, "Mine"

"We'll see, use Extreme Speed!" The kid replied, the Typhlosion ran at Frostlass

"Combine Burst!" Red called, "Signal Beam and Confusion!" This was his signature move for Frostlass, a combined burst of the two attacks. Which would always confuse the opponents Pokémon.

The attack hit into Typhlosion, and sent it flying into a rock. "Now Hit it with a combine Ice Beam and Hydro pump!" Red ordered, the water attack hit into the Pokémon and wounded it, before it was defeated by the ice part of the attack.

"No!" the kid called,

"So, what are you going to do now?" Red asked, "Run home or stand there and cry?"

"Champions don't cry!" The kid snapped,

"You're a champion?" Red sneered, "Wow, they must give that title away these days, where as mine they don't!"

"And what are you, like a Rocket Elite?" The kid asked,

"I'm greater than all but one Rocket, I am Rocket Deputy Boss, Red!" Red smiled,

"So I lost the Deputy head of the rockets. Poor Typhlosion" The kid said at once, "Name's Gold, Champion of Johto"

"do I care?" Red asked,

Gold narrowed his eyes, before disappearing back into the cave. Half an hour of waiting later, Red heard it, the call of Articuno. The blue bird flew out of the cave, finding its path blocked by Red,

"Salamance, GO!" Red ordered, calling forth the massive Dragon,

"Flamethrower!" Red ordered, the Pokémon charged the attack and launched it, Articuno fired a blast of Ice at the attack, the two powers collided and battled for victory. When the attacks subsided, Red scowled, "Use Aerial Ace!" the dragon flew forward and tried to attack Articuno, but it was instantly stopped by a powerful Blizzard attack, which made Salamance flee backwards injured.

"Use another Flamethrower!" Red ordered, the Salamance did as he was asked and launched off a powerful burst of flame, straight at Articuno, which hit it head on, weakening it enough, He grabbed a Ultra Ball from his bag and threw it, it flew through the air and Articuno vanished, leaving Red alone with Salamance, he walked over to it and picked up the Ultra ball, Had he really just caught a Legendary Pokémon?

He looked down at the ball, sitting unmoving on his palm. Articuno was so beautiful and graceful, if Giovanni got his hand on it, who knows what he would do….. then again he could keep it secret, keeping it for himself, as he had done with Groudon and Kyogre. Now he had three Legendary Pokémon, soon he'd be able to rule to the world, he picked up his phone and called Giovanni,

"Sir, I'm afraid we failed" Red told him.

_What! What Happened?_

"I was battling Articuno, then some grunts distracted me, Articuno flew off while I was scorning them"

_I'll Make them Pay, That Articuno would've been a fine addition to my ever growing team of Legendaries!_

"I Know, sir. I was wondering if I may attempt to track it?"

_If You wish, but come if I call_

"As always sir" Red ended the call there, Articuno was now his, along with Groudon and Kyorge, now what to do while he was 'searching for Articuno', maybe recover his two other legendaries? And get more?

He knew of one place that was said to contain a legend, Newmoon Island, that would be his next stop. So the next day Red left from the port and arrived at the island, he instantly felt as if he were atop Mt. Silver once again, it was cold and he seemed to be the only life form on the level.

He walked deeper into the island and came across a cave with Red roses growing outside, then he felt it, something was trying to get him to sleep. But he wouldn't.

"Sleep Human….. there is nothing in this world for you" Darkrai said to him

"No, For you hold no power over me" Red sneered,

"This is most strange, I see light within your heart, yet only darkness within you" Darkrai told him

"Then let us do battle" Red sneered, Throwing Articuno's pokeball. The blue bird appeared and looked at Darkrai,

"Another Legendary?" Darkrai asked, "Then it is time for us to do battle!"

"Articuno, use Ice Beam!" Red ordered, the blue Pokémon launched off the ice attack straight at Darkrai, which took the brunt of the attack and then launched a shadow ball straight at Articuno, which dodged and yet again shot and ice beam at it, which this time Darkrai stopped,

"Impressive" Darkrai told Red,

"Articuno finish this with Blizzard!" Red ordered, the blue bird created the frozen attack and threw it straight at Darkrai, which took the blast and nearly collapsed,

"I Am defeated!" Darkrai called, "Now leave me"

"No" Red sneered, before throwing a Ultra ball, Darkrai vanished and then ten seconds later remained inside the small capsule, that made four. Now he just needed two more Pokémon then he could finally take down Mewtwo in a battle, for no matter how long he tried, no matter how many Pokémon move combo's he used, Mewtwo would always take down his whole team before he got to deal even a scratch to him.

He again touched Salamance's Pokéball feeling the Dragon within roar with happiness, now he needed to find two more to add to his most powerful team then he could finally defeat Giovanni.


	6. Chapter 5: The Gym

**I do not Own pokemon!**

**I Really can't remember Ash's team, so I made it up from his Kantian pokemon.**

**Chapter Five: The Gym.**

Red was walking around Saffron City, In his usual disguise, he had navy blue hair, green eyes and pale skin. He looked around, there were a few rockets rushing around, mainly near his Game Corner, as he was practically in charge of every rocket plan within Kanto, and everyone one in other regions, Giovanni just overseeing most of them, allowing Red to do everything.

Then his phone rang, "Red speaking"

_Red, I need you to take over the gym for sometime… Just Get it done… I don't care just find it._

"Sir is something wrong?"

_No, I Just need to go away awhile._

"I'll come straight there"

Giovanni hung up and Red sighed, "Go Salamance!" Red called forth one of his team, "To the Gym!" he climbed onto his back and Salamance took off Red standing on its back, they flew through the air and then landed, Red walked inside, causiously grabbing Darkrai's pokeball and holding it behind his back, just in case Mewtwo jumped out at him, but there was no Mewtwo, No Giovanni, no trainers at all.

He walked into the main hall and looked around. There was a note,

_Red, _

_I am having a small problem with Project X150 UP, I have to leave, you will take over until I return, I have taken my pokemon with me, you will have to use your team. You will also take over ALL Team Rocket activities until I return. _

_Giovanni._

_Head of Team Rocket and Gym Leader of Viridian Gym._

Red looked around, he was now the head of a Gym! He smiled, he would get to sit in the throne like chair that Giovanni usual occupied, he sat down in the chair and found that it felt softer than it looked, he was waiting and thirty minutes later some Grunts walked in, They bowed before him

"Sir, what would you have us do?" The lead Grunt asked,

"Go make some trouble for the other gyms, flush out their leader then attack them, lead them away from their gym while other rockets break in and steal all their pokemon" Red ordered.

"Yes sir" The Grunt nodded, "Which Gym?"

"All of them!" Red replied.

"It shall be done!" The Rockets all cheered, then rushed out, Red could expect a either a massive profit or a massive arrest of grunts.

He looked around once again, the gym was empty and silent. He breathed out and looked at the door to the gym, which remained closed for several hours until three figures walked inside, Jesse, James and Meowth.

"Master Red, Sir!" Meowth called, fearful of his wrath,

"What do you three want?" Red asked,

"That Brat kid is nearly here" Jesse spoke, "We wanted to warn the boss"

"The boss isn't here, I am in charge now" Red told them, "I Am the Temporary Gym Leader of Viridian City and Head of Team Rocket!"

"So you'll battle him?" James asked,

"Yes, for the Earth Badge" Red smiled, _The only Badge I never got….._

Jesse, James and Meowth walked behind the chair and Red sat down holding Sharpedo's pokeball, then the door opened, to reveal Brock, Misty and the Small kid he'd stolen the Pikachu from, he was looking determined, the same determination he had when he had first stepped foot in this gym.

"You the gym leader of this Gym?" The kid asked,

"No, I am its temporary leader" Red said in a cold uncaring voice,

"Then I Ash Ketchum challenge you to a battle" The Kid called Ash said,

"I, Red, Accept your challenge!" Red called,

"Go get him boss!" Meowth called,

"Yeah, beat that little Twerp!" Jesse added,

"Show him no mercy!" James finished.

"What's team rocket doing here?" Brock asked,

"This is a Rocket Controlled Gym I am the Deputy Head of Team Rocket!" Red called, "Now Battle!" Red called out Hitmonchan who stood there and punched the air.

"Go Charizard!" Ash called sending it out,

"How did a trainer like you get a Charizard?" Red asked,

"What's that suppost to mean?" Ash asked, his Pikachu sitting on his shoulder creating sparks against Ash, he alone clearly remembered Hitmonchan.

"Use Thunderpunch!" Red ordered, the Punching pokemon ran forward and punched Charizard, who roared and then flew at Hitmonchan, attacking it without orders, then Ash Called,

"No Charizard, you're meant to wait for me to tell you what you're doing!"

"Can't control your own pokemon?" Red asked, "Hit it with Mega-punch!"

The Fighting pokemon punched Charizard and it collapsed backwards, defeated.

"No!" Ash called,

"Return!" Red ordered, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Go Bulbasaur!" Ash called sending out the small grass pokemon,

"Two starters?" Red asked, "I'm not impressed"

"Really then send out your pokemon" Ash called,

"Arcanine go!" Red ordered, sending out his fire-wolf.

"Careful Ash, Arcanine has the type advantage!" Misty called,

"I think I'll end this quickly" Red smiled, "Use Blast Burn!"

"That's the Ultimate Fire attack isn't it?" Brock asked to a nod from Misty

While they were talking the attack defeated Bulbasaur, and Ash had called him back.

"Squirtle go!" Ash called, sending out the water turtle,

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!" Red ordered, the pure speed easily defeated Squirtle.

"Return!" Both Trainers called,

"Go Pidegotto!" the Bird appeared on Ash's side, then stared at him

"Go Frostlass!" the Ice-Queen appeared there,

"Use Aerial Ace!" Ash called,

"Freeze it with Ice Beam!" Red called, the attack hit into the bird and it came crashing down to the ground, defeated.

"Return!" Both trainers called,

"Go Salamance!" Red ordered,

"Go Lapras!" Ash called,

"the Twerp has the advantage here, Salamance is a dragon" Meowth called,

"Use Ice Beam!" Ash called smiling, clearly thinking he'd win.

"use flamethrower!" Red called, the fire blast collided with the ice beam, reminding Red of his fight against Articuno. The result was the same, but a blast of flame still stung the side of Lapras.

"Lapras use Surf!" Ash called.

"Fly up high!" Red called, the wave passed them by, "Now soar down low!" the dragon dived down and hit into Lapras, nearly defeating it,

"Use Ice Beam on its wing!" Ash called, the Lapras threw out a ice beam aiming at Slamance's wing, which much to Red disgust hit dead on sending it crashing to the ground, it then stood up weakly, that Ice Beam must've hurt,

"Use Flamethrower!" Red ordered,the Flame attack flew forward,

"Use surf!" Ash called, the Fire attack made the flame attack vanished and the water attack slammed into Salamance,

"Salamance use Dragon claw as soon as the attack has passed!" Red ordered, the water attack passed to reveal Salamance standing there, then he leapt forward and defeated Lapras with a critical Dragon Claw.

"Return!" Both battlers called,

"Pikachu, go!" Ash called,

"Torterria!" Red sneered,

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash called, the attack hit Torterria and did nothing,

"Using an Electric attack on a ground type?" Red asked, "Finish this with Earthquake!"

The ground shaking and a Pikachu's call of pain reminded Red of facing Mewtwo, but he felt something he had not felt for years, he felt sadness.

"I Win" Red said simply after a minute, "Now get out!"

Ash ran out holding Pikachu in his arms, Leaving Brock alone with Red,

"So maybe I should Tell Blue and Gold where to find you, they sent out a call to arrest you on site" He turned away from Red, "But then again, calling every other gym leader here to arrest you might show more promise" He turned back to face the Gym room, but it was empty, no Red, no Rockets.

"What the?" Brock asked rushing in, there was no other doors, windows or anyway to hide, but he had vanished completely.

**(With Giovanni (Giovanni POV))**

My glass smashed in my hand, "How could you lose it?" I asked

"Sir, With all respects, he is the most powerful…." The cowardly rocket before me said,

"I know, I spent millions creating him, now you tell me he has escaped!" I Bellowed at him

"Maybe we can…. Find his trail?" The rocket asked,

"No, He would have burned all traces, But that does not excuses you, you have failed me greater than ever before, maybe I should let Red Deal with you?" I ask, smiling at his fear,

"No! Not him please, Not Him!" The rocket begged,

"We shall see, now bring me another glass" I Told him

_Red has proven himself powerful….. Maybe too powerful_ I thought to myself. _Two more missions then I have no more need of him, I will dispose of him…. Permently._


	7. Chapter 6: Galactic Force

**I Will Never Own Pokémon.**

**Warning: Character Death in this Chapter!**

**Chapter Six: Galactic Force**

Red yawned, he was flying in Giovanni's helicopter once again, this time on the way to Sinnoh, there had been another crime syndicate discovered there, Team Galactic. Now he along with a group of 'Elite' Rockets were on their way to Sinnoh, to deal with them and then recruit them.

He was still plagued by the memory of the battle against Ash, the scream of his Pikachu, he shook his head, no He was a Rocket, He was Emotionless, but he was Red. And it was a month ago. He again shook his head, he knew where the boss of Galactic was, Atop the Spear Pilar, trying to call forth some Legendary pokemon.

The Helicopter landed atop it and Red stepped out, There was a single figure standing there, Cyrus.

"So your that Rocket Brat?" Cyrus asked

"I Prefer, Rocket Boss" Red replied,

"Now to show you some try power, Palkia Go!" Cyrus called, sending out the Giant Water Dragon.

"Secure the Area Below, I shall deal with this one alone" Red told the Rockets who ran off.

"Sending away your men so they can't see your defeat?" Cyrus asked,

"No, so they don't learn of this!" Red called, "Rayquazza Go!"

The Giant Green Dragon appeared, and a smile played on Red's lip, he remembered finding the dragon only a week ago…

_**Flashback**_

_Red walked into the large tower alone, Groudon and Kyogre roaring in their capsules. Then he saw it, the giant Dragon awaiting him, he smiled and instantly threw the best Pokeball he had, the Master ball, as he had heard enough stories or rather legends about the raw power of this pokemon. _

_It captured at once and he walked over, that was when he recived a call from Giovanni tell him to make ready to head to Sinnoh._

_**End Of Flashback**_

He then smiled again, He knew the prefect attack to use, "Use Dragon Pulse!" the pure power of the attack destroyed several pillars and hit into the Dragon before him, it panted after being attacked but raised its head to launch off a powerful dragon of its own, which spectacularly flew between the coils of Rayquazza and flew through the air,

"Finish this with another Dragon Pulse!" Red ordered, the attack charged at it threw off hitting into the deity defeating it.

"No!" Cyrus called, "You will pay for that insult!"

"No I won't" Red called returning Rayquazza,

"Go Giritina!" Cyrus called, summoning massive pokemon

"Articuno go!" Red called the beautiful Ice Bird.

"Another Legendary pokemon?" Cyrus asked,

"And another victory for me" Red smiled,

"Use Sheer Cold!" Red ordered, the pure chill of the attack creat over the field and hit into Giritina, defeating it at once,

Cryus recalled his pokemon and ran at Red rasing his fist, he tried to punch Red, who doged out of the way and Grabbed the three legends capsules, before their owner flew over the side of the cliff, red walked over and looked down, Cyrus was clinging to a branch.

He acted without thinking, he reached down and grabbed Cyrus' arm pulling him up, when they were both back on the ledge Cyrus tried again to attack Red again, and failed before this time falling to his grave.

Red stood their looking over the abyss where Cyrus had fallen, a look of shock on his face, Cyrus must've known he was going to die, but still he attacked Red…. Why?

After five minutes he realised the two pokemon he had battled, leaving Dialga for himself.

After Ten Minutes all the Galactic Grunts and Executives had been defeated, and had sworn loyalty to Red.

After Fifteen minutes they flew off, Red On Salamance, back to the main Headquaters in Kanto.

There were three HQ's in Kanto, as Red arrived at the main one, he had heard that the third, a small base near Mt. Moon, had been overwhelmed, and nearly all the Rockets arrested. He scowled, that meant there were only two left, his base and Giovanni's Gym fortress. As well as a small cave in Mt. Mortar in Johto. There were also rumours that Giovanni's Gym had been attacked and Giovanni himself had been forced to flee to an unknown location.

That would mean Red was incharge until Giovanni made contact. He left the Grunts from Galactic alone to meet with the Rocket Executives. As he walked in, he saw Giovanni's chair was empty and His was missing,

"Sir, Please sit in that chair" Came one executive call, Red was sure that he was Archer.

There were 10 Executives called, Archer, Ariana, Proton, Petrel, Carl, Sham, Will, Karen and Grey. Giovanni was perticulary proud of two of them, Will and Karen, Members of Johto Elite four. Their elite spies.

Red took the seat and smiled, he was sitting in Giovanni's place,

"I See you all managed to sneak out of trouble" Red said to all of them,

"Me and Will were the only ones there, Archer, Ariana, Carl, Sham and Grey were all out at the time, while Petrel and Proton were here" Karen told Red,

"What of our Johto Base?" Sham asked,

"We have heard no news" Grey answered,

"Then what…." Will asked,

"We continue to work, make it seem as if nothing has changed, that they have done us no harm" Red spoke aloud.

"Sir, what plans do we activate?" Archer asked,

"Plans: Terror, Archetype and Victory" Red told him,

"Archetype will fail just as X150 UP did" Proton spoke,

"X150 did not fail" Red smiled, "That was Giovanni's star pokemon"

"Archetype will not fail" Petrel smiled,

"You have one shot" Red scowled, "Make It work!"

"Sir!" They all saluted, before they were leaving. He was once more alone with his thoughts, Giovanni fled, him in charge. And his team, ready are raring to battle. He picked up a report that he had left on the table, it Read: _Team Plasma: Unova Threat._

He decided that he would deal with Plasma himself as he had done with Galactic, Aqua and Magma. He'd just have to do it himself, so he got up and walked out leaving only one person in the room, a young brown hair teen, the Champion Of Kanto had seen everything.


	8. Chapter 7: Acting In Unova

**I don't own pokemon, just the plot.**

**Chapter Seven: Acting in Unova.**

Red walked around the massive castle, he had beaten many of the grunts and a kid called N, the kid was barely a challenge, he had used his 'Rocket' Team against them. He walked slowly into the final room where a gold throne awaited, a single man inside, the head of Team Plasma.

Ghetsis sneered as he looked down at Red, who as always was in his Rocket Gear, and staring up at the King of Unova,

"So you're the little Rocket who's been troubling my men" Ghetsis sneered,

"I am more than a 'little Rocket', I am Red, Head of Team Rocket!" Red told him,

"So, Red, Head of Team Rocket. Now you Face Ghetsis, Head of Team Plasma!" Ghetsis stood up and threw a masterball, appearing in front of him was Reshiram.

"See how the legends support me!" Ghetsis called,

"Is that so?" Red asked, "Then I better call the Guardian of Time! Dialga go!"

The giant Dragon appeared there,

"So you have one too?" Ghetsis asked, scowling, knowing his task had become that much harder.

"Dialga use Roar of Time!" Red ordered, the attack slammed into Reshiram and nigh-on defeated it,

"Fusion Flare!" Ghetsis ordered, the powerful fire attack launched forward straight at Dialga

"Dodge !" Red called, the Giant Dragon jumped straight over the attack,

"Impossible!" Ghetsis called,

"Use Roar of Time Again!" Red ordered, the attack hit into Reshiram and defeated it, Ghetsis recalled it.

"You will not defeat this one, Go Zekrom!" Ghetsis called summoning the great Black Dragon.

"Return!" Red ordered, Dialga had been weakend enough, "Articuno go!"

The blue bird appeared and flew forward, "Articuno use Blizzard!" Red called,

"Counter with Fusion Bolt!" Ghetsis called, the electric attack launched forward, however it froze and shattered on the floor, allowing the Blizzard to defeat the second Legendary pokemon.

"No!" Ghetsis called, "This is impossible!"

"Return!" Both Trainers called,

"I may be down to my last pokemon but he's by far the most powerful go Kyurem!" Ghetsis called forth the Ice Dragon and it roared impressively,

"Hitmonchan, Go!" Red called sending out the fighting pokemon, He done a lot of research on the weaknesses of the so called 'Tao Trio' so that if he met them he could easily defeat them.

"Use Mega-Punch!" Red ordered, the fighting pokemon ran forward and using all its power, it punched, defeating the Legendary pokemon.

"No! What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!" Ghetsis called out,

"You are not, there is no such thing as Perfection, Now you have a choice, to die or have Team Plasma merge with Team Rocket" Red smiled,

"I would rather die!" Ghetsis called,

"Salamance!" Red called, "Appear and use Hyper-Beam!"

The Dragon appeared and shot a Hyper-Beam over the shoulder of Ghetsis and into the throne,

"That was a warning, Next time Dialga will be your doom!" Red sneered,

"Fine, Just make me an Elite Rocket! Not one of those Grunts!" Ghetsis called,

"Agreed" Red nodded rasing his writst where a Rocket Watch sat, he pressed a button on the side and through every window in the castle, Members of Team Rocket appeared, Lead by Archie.

Within 30 minutes, The Rockets were in full control of the castle and every Plamsa Member, including N. They climbed into the Rocket Copters after the Plasma Memebers sworn loyalty to Red, and Flew to Kanto, landing inside the base, Red noticed a large group of trainers hanging around nearby, Blue, Gold and his once Idol Lance standing among them.

The Rocket Executives handed Red a report when he walked in,

_Project: Archetype _

_The Project was a success, from an ancient fossil we have created,_ _Genesect. The Scientists that worked on the project have been dealt with. Only Myself and Head Rocket Red and Giovanni know of the projects work, we have framed Former Chaos organisation, Team Plasma, for the creatures creation. _

_The Current Location of Genesect is with Red, Deputy Head of Team Rocket, he will hold the pokemon until Giovanni returns. Genesect has several upgrades, including a cannon on its back, which depending on the specialially created drives have been inserted influsenses the type of attack it uses, either, Electric, Fire, Ice or Water. _

_More drives are being designed in types: _

_Ground_

_Dragon_

_Flying_

_Grass _

_Bug _

_Normal._

_In conclusion, The Project was a complete success, much like Project X 150 UP (Dubbed: Mewtwo) and we now wait on the battle tests from Red, Which will be ready soon._

There was an extra note and Master Ball and several Drives that resembled waiting in his hand.

_Master Red,_

_Here is the result of the The Project dubbed Archetype, we hope that you are satisfied with the result._

_- Proton._

Red smiled down at the capsule, and drives in his hand. Now he had another powerful pokemon, he strapped the thirteenth ball to his wait and smiled, he could soon take anyone on at once…..


	9. Chapter 8: The Raid

**I Still Will Never Own Pokémon.**

**Chapter Eight: The Raid**

Blue Oak walked along the line of Gym Leaders, Every Leader and Elite four member had come, as had several champions or former champions, they knew what they were about to do, Destroy Team Rocket and arrest the Deputy Head.

Blue breathed out and felt Pikachu prepare to attack, the door was ahead of them, closed with three Grunts on guard and one Team Rocket Elite known as Maxie, Former head of Team Aqua.

"Ready?" Lance asked him, knowing soon they would have to face Red, and then defeat/ 'deal with' him.

"lets do it" Blue nodded, and Lance Raised his arm and swiftly pulled it down, signalling the charge. They ran forward, each calling their ace out, Maxie threw some pokeballs to summon Several Water type Pokémon, Including one Unova Pokémon, Blue Let Pikachu rush forward and it used Mega-Volt defeating them all swiftly, Maxie collapsed back and Blue looked around, the Grunts were being battled By Lorelei and Agatha on their own, so Blue and Lance lead the rest into the rocket base where many grunts stood waiting, Lance called Dragonite while the rest called their aces, this would be a long day.

**(With Red)**

He was resting in his room when he heard it, an explosion above, he walked over to the door and found Grunts and Elites rushing around, he grabbed on by the back of the collar, and he looked over, Red saw it Was N, One of the heads of Team Plasma.

"Whats Happening?" Red asked,

"We're under attack, some really skilled Trainers have broken in and are on the second floor!" N told him before rushing off, Red realised these must be the people who attacked the other bases, then he knew where to head, so he walked away from the battle and into the large Throne room of Team Rocket, where Giovanni would sit when he was here. However Red sat down and called out Darkrai, the only Legendary he had not used in battle since he had caught it, he had used the rest to defeat the other leaders of another Chaos Team.

He sat there and Darkrai had faded into the darkness, allowing it to be imagined that Red was alone in the room, he knew that most of the executives would be fleeing or being captured, and sure enough four hours later the door opened and in walked seven figures, Brock, Misty, Surge, Erika, Blaine, Koga and Sabrina, the gym leaders of Kanto.

They slowly walked up to Red and he stood up, "Welcome to the Rocket Headquaters, I am Red, Current Head Of Team Rocket!"

"You are under-arrest!" Sabrina called,

"You think after all I've done I will simply accept that?" Red asked, "I Who defeated Teams Plasma, Aqua, Magma and Galactic!"

"Go Onix!"

"Gyarados!"

"Raichu!"

"Victreebel"

"Arbok!"

"Alakazam!"

"Arcanine!"

The Seven Leaders called out their most powerful Pokémon,

"Is that all?" Red asked, "Darkrai appear!" the dark Pokémon appeared

"A Legendary Pokémon!" Misty Exclaimed,

"Yes, now feel his wrath!" Red called, "Use Hypnosis!"

The Seven Pokémon collapsed and Red smiled, "Now Uses Nightmare*!"

"What does that do?" Sabrina asked,

"You should know, or have your powers failed you?" Red asked Sneering,

"Your Darkrai clouds my powers away" Sabrina scowled, not liking her powerless state.

"Well I better explain then, you see it forces your Pokémon to attack itself using its most powerful move, while My Darkrai regains all health lost" Red smiled the seven Pokémon stated to attack themselves and fail around.

"Now use Dream Eater!" Red ordered, the Pokémon all felt the pain and all but one of the were defeated, Leaving Alakazam alone, he awoke and sent a powerful psychic attack at Darkrai which hit into it, but did barely anything.

"Now Use Shadow Ball!" Red ordered, the pure dark attack flew forward and Defeated Alakazam.

"You all rest now, you have failed!" Darkrai called to the Gym Leaders, who all seemed to fall asleep and lean against the wall.

Red smiled as he went to sit on the Throne once again then he realised, if The Kanto Gym Leaders were here, that would mean that so were the Elite Four and Champion. Red then sat once more on the throne and leant back, so he would soon have to face the heads of Kanto, and maybe even Blue.

He smiled, Blue feared him now, so what would he feel when he saw his precious Gym Leaders lying asleep on the floor? Red leaned backwards and placed his arms on the arms rest, allowing Darkrai to create a shadow over his face, leaving only his arms and legs visible.

**(Back with Kanto Rulers)**

As the Last of the Trio was defeated Blue Cheered, it had been a hard battle, it had taken, Lance, himself, Iris and Clair to take them down, now all but the Kanto Elite four and Blue had rushed off to defeat another area of rockets, there had been rumours that Karen and Will had been found on their own, not battling any Rockets but they insisted that their Pokémon were too weak to battle, so they were left alone, hiding.

They walked along the corridor and found a door that made Blue freeze, on the door was written, _Red, Deputy Head._ Blue pushed the door open to reveal an empty room beyond, there was a desk, a bed and a bathroom. On the desk were several notes and a Pokéball, which upon investigation contained Red's Sharpedo.

Blue also saw a letter,

_Giovanni, _

_I have tested the Result of Project Archetype, and as it is said, its power rivals that of legends, I have created the Ultimate move combination for it and will send it to you as soon as I am able,_

_Red, _

_Acting Head of Team Rocket_

The Rest of the letter seemed to have not yet been Written, Blue picked up Sharpedo's Pokéball and placed it on his belt, he then left the room and rejoined The four adults waiting for him,

"Ready?" Agatha asked, as he nodded they walked on, and to a door where darkness was eminating from without knowing how they knew, they knew that was where Red would be waiting.


	10. Chapter 10: Elite 4 Vs Red

**Sorry for the delay but here's the next update of Rocket Kid!**

**But on a sadder note, there's only 4 chapters left :(**

**Chapter Nine: Red Vs. The Elite Four.**

They pushed the door open and walked inside, they saw a pool of Darkness clouding a figure, the Elite four spread out and walked forward, Blue and Gold standing making sure the door was guarded.

"Red, You are under arrest!" Lance called,

Red rose from the chair, and a sneer crossed his face, "You believe you are strong enough to take me down?"

"I know we can" Lorelei called, sending out her Lapras.

"As do I, the Elite four are more powerful than you can imagine!" Agatha called, Sending out one of her Gengar's. Bruno called Machamp and Lance summoned one of his Dragonites.

"So it begins" Red smiled. "Salamance, Frostlass, Hitmonchan, Arcanine! Come forth!"

Reds four Pokémon appeared and roared to the Elite four. Who seemed to flinch at the sound.

"Frostlass, Use Ice Beam on Machamp! Arcanine Use Hidden Power on Gengar! Hitmonchan use Fire Punch on Lapras! And Salamance use Dragon Claw on Dragonite!" Red called, the four pokemon prepared then set their attacks, Machamp was frozen solid. Gengar looked massively weakened. Lapras got burned and was weakened, and Dragonite started panting, those attacks were powerful.

"Lapras use Ice Beam on Salamance!" Lorelei called,

"Gengar Use Shadowball on Hitmonchan!" Agatha called

"Dragonite use Hyperbeam on Frostlass! " Lance called,

The three attacks zoomed forward and Red smiled, "Darkrai, Block them with Darkness!"

The dark power that shrouded Red flew forward and covered his team. The attacks tried to penetrate the Darkness but failed, Darkrai appeared behind Red

"You cannot touch me, the Darkness is impossible to destroy, now it is my turn!" Red called, "Frostlass Use Ice Beam on Dragonite! Arcanine Use Hidden Power again on Gengar! Hitmonchan Use Fire Punch! And Salamance use Aerial Ace on Machamp!"

The four pokemon burst from the darkness and attacked, Machamp fell first, then the three others fell to the attacks, all defeated.

"No Way!" Lance Called,

"Yes, No Darkrai use Hypnosis and Nightmare!" Red called, the six figures fell asleep and then like the Gym Leaders started thrashing around. Red walked to a hidden panel, and opened it. He saw several screens with images of the Rocket Elites being captured. He recalled all his pokemon

"This Base is overrun!" Red whispered to himself, "Now I can do this" Red hit a big Black Button with a Red 'R' on.

"SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED, SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED, SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED!" A massive voice called "EVACUATE! 5 MINUTES TILL EXPLOSION!"

Red smiled then walked out of the room, into another small room, he looked back and saw Blue laying there, something in his mind clicked, he had to help.

"Darkrai, lift the sleep!" Red called, sending out the pokemon, it allowed the people to awaken to find the room empty except for themselves.

"He got away!" Gold called looking around,

"Lets go!" Blue called, running out of the door, the five others following him.

**(Johto Base)**

The Man walked along the corridor, the few rockets left had all fled here, even his deputy had been forced to flee. How could he have been overwhelmed? Maybe he wasn't as strong as he had believed.

He walked into a room where his Deputy lay resting. He looked down at the child before him, Red would have to go. He was strong but was he powerful enough to hold off Giovanni? He hadn't been years ago during his gym challenge.

Red would have to die, it was the only way Giovanni could prove he was more powerful than him, but he couldn't kill him while he was resting, he would Battle him, destroy his team and then kill him, making his power unquestioned.

"Rest Well Red, You will need it!" Giovanni told the sleeping form of Red. He then left the room unaware of Red's knowledge of what he'd just thought and said, he opened his eyes and smiled,

"And you be Ready Giovanni, the Ultimate Clash of the Rockets is about to Begin!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Test

**I decided to combine two chappies into one, so heres a double offering.**

**Chapter Ten: Boss Battle**

Giovanni sat in his throne, he was alone in the room, Red being out dealing with some medalling rockets that had failed a simple mission, Catch a Weedil from the Viridian forest and deliver it to Giovanni.

He began thinking that Team Rocket needed to prove itself, and what better way than for him to take full control of the Rockets, and destroying Red. He smiled, he had all 40 of his pokemon with him, ready for when Red walked in bowing low and then looking up, he pictured how it would go:

_**Vision**_

_Red walks slowly and carefully into the room, he bowes before him. Then looks up, Reciving a hyperbeam to the chest, killing him instantly. He would glide down and take the six balls on Red's side before letting his other pokemon on the body._

_**End of Vision**_

Giovanni smiled and looked at the door waiting. Red would arrive soon, then he would perish. Sure enough Ten Minutes Later the door swung open and Red walked in, Giovanni gasped. He was wearing that old Red Training outfit of his and sneering,

"Think you can kill me so easily Giovanni?" Red asked,

Giovanni smiled, "I should've guessed that you would know. Now Once more we battle!"

Giovanni called forth a Large Gyarados, which roared.

Red smiled "Torterria!" the giant pokemon appeared and roared,

"Gyarados, Use Fire Blast!" Giovanni called,

"Torterria, Use Frenzy Plant!" Red called, the wall of vines burst up and blocked the fire attack, leaving the vines untouched.

"Gyarados, Use Hyperbeam!" Giovanni called,

"Use Leaf storm!" Red called, the leaves flew through the gaps of the Vine wall while the Hyperbeam hit into it, The leaves struck Gyarados and it shreaked in pain.

"Now use Crunch!" Red called, the pokemon flew forward and bite down onto the Gyarados, painfully hard. Upon ending the attack, Gyarados fainited.

"No!" Giovanni called,

"Return!" They both called,

"Nidoking!" Giovanni called,

"Frostlass!" Red smiled, "Appear and strike out with Combined Burst of Thunderbolt and Signal beam!"

The ice Queen appeared and threw the powerful double attack towards Nidoking, defeating it.

"Not again!" Giovanni called,

"Yeah" Red smiled, "Two down"

"Destroy him!" Giovanni called, sending out his other pokemon: Nidoqueen, Kangashkan, Rhydon,Dugtrio, Golem, Onix, Steelix, Krookidile, Flygon, Umbreon, Persian, and Many Voltorbs and Electrodes.

"So Be it!" Red called, "Salamance, Hitmonchan, Arcanine, Frostlass, Torterria!"

"5 On 38?" Giovanni laughed,

"Who said I was done?" Red asked, "Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquazza, Dialga, Darkrai, Articuno, Genesect!"

"Impossible!" Giovanni called, as all of Reds Twelve pokemon burst out into the large room.

"Now Fight!" Red called, his pokemon charging forward, ready to battle their former boss.

**(Outside the Room)**

The two figures breathed slowly as they listened to the clash inside, Red facing Giovanni, Gold looked over at Blue who smiled, It sounded as if Red was winning. They saw the door burst of its hinges as a pokemon flew through, it charged back into the room followed by Blue and Gold who saw a massive battle going on, Nidoqueen and Onix Fighting Dialga in the centre, while many pokemon dogded other powerful attacks. They faded into the darkness to watch the battle.

Red smiled, Giovanni's pokemon were weakening now to finish it,"Use Legend Burst!" Red called, the Seven Legendaries began charging an attack and reassessed it, defeating all of Giovanni's remaining pokemon and making Giovanni fall backwards, a small silver object flying through the air, Red grabbed it and looked down at it, It was the Earth Badge. He'd beaten the Gym Leader, so this was now his.

He withdrew his pokemon and left the room, unaware of the (Now knocked out) Blue and Gold. When they awoke they saw Giovanni, kneeling on the floor. They quickly had him arrested and walking out in hand-cuffs. Into a Police Van.

They looked up at a cliff to see a figure standing there, a Salamance behind them. When they looked up a second later, both Dragon and Trainer were missing.

**(1 Week Later)**

Red sat their looking down at all the rockets, a debate running through his head. He was A rocket, But he was free! What should he do? Then a voice interrupted him, "Sir, your speech?"

Red nodded and walked forward, "I'm afraid it is bad news, Without Giovanni, we are a Rocket with no Engine, we are pointless, so from this moment, Team Rocket Is disbanded!"

There were calls of protest, "Flee quickly before the league finds you all!"

They all ran off at this but Red smiled, holding a list of EVERY Rocket Agent in all five Regions, now who to give it to?

He walked out of the large room and towards the league, which (He always laughed at) Was only five minutes away, He saw Lance standing there and left the letter on the floor nearby before vanishing into the shadows, watching.

"What on Kanto?" Lance asked picking it up he opened It and gasped, looking it through before rushing off, That Document was the downfall of the rockets, now one last job before he himself fled, so he walked into Pallet Town in the dead of Night Leaving a Letter on the doorstep of a house he knew well, Blues.

He then called Salamance and flew off, into hiding.


	12. Epilogue

**Here it is, the final chapter, **

**Epilogue**

Blue walked silently down to the note and picked it up, the entire note was in red ink, it read:

_Blue, _

_When you read this, The wind will have taken me far beyond anyone's reach. _

_First, I'm sorry for all I did, when I first joined I though I was strong enough to avoid the corruption, to stop it from within, Turns out I was too weak. I Hope that one day you'll forgive my actions. _

_When I joined, I had a choice, Try and stop them from within or Die. I took the cowards way out, I joined the very thing I wanted to destroy. Then the years passed and I fell deeper and deeper into the grip of evil, till I no longer recognised myself in the mirror, only knowing that one day I could be stopped. But I guess I was so deep in it, I was hacking into my power. Even against my own team, who I trained, I was remorseless. The feeling of Power, it was too much for anyone to ignore. I was just a fool who fell for the lure of power, the Legendary Pokémon._

_Then came the Missions, stopping the crime Syndicates, Magma, Aqua, Plasma and Galactic. I knew I was doing some good, but for the wrong reasons, No matter how hard I tried I couldn't break away from the Rockets. Then came that day. The Raid, when the four people I had once dreamed of meeting looked at me with such disgust upon their face that I still shudder. I know you'll be a better Champion than me anyway, I'd probably be arrested on sight. _

_My Darkest regret is catching the Legendaries, they are corrupting and powerful Pokémon, and far too powerful for a mere trainer to control, there in their Pokéball's with me, I shall only use them in an emergancy. As for my old team, I can't have them hating me if I take them now, look after them, their strong and I hope will help you defend your title. As for the others I injured, I am truly sorry. _

_But I guess your wondering how I eventually broke away? The Truth is, I don't know. I think it was after I defeated Giovanni, that the dark hold on me was broken and I was free for the first time for years. Though (Of Course) I shall never be free, my past will be chasing me, I just hope it never catch's me. If it does, then I'll get what I disserve. _

_I have let everyone down, you, Professor Oak, Mum and myself. That's the reason I can never return, I can't bare the looks of pain on their face if I ever see them again. I'm going far away, where no Pokémon or Trainer can find me. I know that most of the rockets have been arrested and the rest close too it. I hope that crime will decrease now. I hope that my bowing out of the crime world will be enough to keep my name out of it, forever._

_Don't come looking for me Blue, just forget this foolish Trainer, one who tried to Change the world._

_Red_

He sighed as he looked at the note over and over, Red had gone, left him with his team and the legendaries, but what now? Red had abandoned his old team and left them with him, so what was he to do?

Continue with his Championship? That's what Red wanted, he smiled,

"Red, I the Champion of Kanto will remain in office for us both" Blue told the sky and Red's Team along with his own, now he would mix the two together to make an almighty team, Pikachu, Umbreon, Lapras, Arcanine, Machamp, Snorlax.

This would make him unbeatable, the greatest Champion of Kanto ever.


	13. Annoncement: Rocket Kid 2!

**This is not a new chapter, but I wanted to let you know there is a Sequal to Rocket Kid on the way, called: Rocket Kid: Revenge, Yes Red will be his Badass self in that one too, But here is a heads up to keep alert. Here's some spoilers:**

**Its Set 15 Years Later.**

**Giovanni will Return with New Deputy, Some none of us thought.**

**Red will have his own Deputy/ Student.**

**Blue Will be the Champion of Kanto still**

**Two People WILL Die.**

**Gold Will Reappear as Johto Champion and a Father. **

**Mewtwo will be caught by someone.**

**Arceus will have a hand in the fight (Good or bad who can tell?)**

**Yellow, Crystal and Green will all make appearances and Fight with or Against Red. **

**So I hope you look forward to it!**


	14. RK2: Chapter One: Crime Lords Escape

**Well I'm back with Rocket Kid 2! AS You can see I posted it back here so that you can all find it easier and don't have to find the next point. **

**The only problem, there is going to be someone who falls for Red, but I can't decide wheither it should be Championheartshipping (Cynthia) or Specialshipping (Yellow)…. So you guys shall decide!**

**P.S. Change from original plot 2+ People will DIE! Rather than 2.**

**But anyway lets get on with the chapter, **

**Chapter One: Crime Lord Escape**

* * *

The Prison was easily described in two words, Dull and Boring. The Lone figure walked into the visiting room for the High-Security Prisoners, these few prisoners were only allowed a single visit a year. The Lone figure sat down and a man walked in, chains tying his hands and legs together, three Guards behind him.

The Black hair of the man in front of him was no littered with Patches of Grey, his skin had many lines and seemed to be grey in colour, his eyes were almost empty and soulless, The Phone was placed to his ear and The Visitor followed suit,

"Hello Crimson" The Prisoner smiled

"Hello Giovanni" Crimson replied,

"So what's the news from the outside world?" Giovanni asked,

"The Bounty on Red's head has risen to just over 5 Million Poképounds" Crimson replied,

"If he doesn't want them to find him, they wont" Giovanni smiled, "I think I may have taught him too well"

"Nether the less, Gold's Son has reached the age we discussed" Crimson replied,

"Do you have them?" Giovanni asked, more intrest in his voice this time,

"Of Course, it was tough sneaking them in but it worked" Crimson smiled,

"Then what are you waiting for?" Giovanni asked,

"Nothing" Crimson replied, placing the phone down and standing up, a small capsule sliding into his hand, "Salamance, Lets rock this place!"

A Large blue Dragon appeared, "Use Hyperbeam!" Crimson called, blasting the wall between him and Giovanni apart, Knocking the three guards dead in the process.

"Thank you Crimson" Giovanni smiled, as he took back six Pokéballs, placing them on his waist as he and Crimson ran out of the door, Salamance behind them.

* * *

**(Indigo Plateau, 2 Hours Later)**

Blue sat behind his desk, facing a large screen where five faces were looking back at him,

One he knew immediately, His Grandfather Professor Samuel Oak, regional professor of Kanto. Hs hair was grey as steel and his eyes Black as night.

The second, he also knew, Lance, former champion of Kanto and Johto, his flaming Red hair seemed to egnite with rage whenever he was cross, and his eyes a deep brown.

The Third was a relatively knew person to him, Hoenn Champ, Steven Stone. His hair was light Grey and his eyes a pale turquoise. Thought they had communicated through letters, Blue had not realised how young Steven was.

The Fourth, was someone he knew too well, Gold Champion of Johto and his 'best' friend, his hair black as night and eyes that matched his name.

The Final person, was someone he had only heard of, The Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. Her hair was long and shone bright Blonde, her Grey eyes sparkled with raw power.

"This has just got worse, Giovanni has been broken out of prison" Blue sighed, "and we've lost our eyes on Crimson!"

"For those of us who don't know who Crimson is, why don't you explain" Cynthia replied,

"28 Years ago, Crimson was sent to prison, it was suspected he was either the boss or deputy head of Team Rocket" Blue told them, picking up a file on his desk, "He was in prison for around 20 Years, but only ever received one visit, From Giovanni himself"

"The Boss of team Rocket?" Steven asked,

"The one and the same" Blue nodded, "When he was released Giovanni had been arrested and was in prison, meanwhile the search for Red was on"

"Is there any connection between the two?" Gold asked,

"Crimson is Red's Father" Prof. Oak replied,

"Like Father, Like Son" Lance scowled,

"Anyway…." Blue replied, "About a year after Crimson was released, he came up on our radar again, he had found where Giovanni was held and was visiting him. This kept on for the last seven years, and today he visited once again"

"So Crimson helped Giovanni escape?" Cynthia asked,

"Undoubtedly" Blue replied, "He also killed thirteen Guards in the escape"

"What of Red?" Gold asked,

"No sigh of him for the last 15 Years" Blue replied,

"Do you think he'll rejoin Giovanni now that he's broken free?" Steven asked,

Blue shook his head, "No chance, Red was about to be betrayed by Giovanni, so defeated him then fled. Giovanni will probably try and find Red now"

"So what do we make our priority? Hunting Red or trying to Find Crimson and Giovanni?" Lance asked,

"I think our efforts might be best trying to stop Giovanni from rebuilding Team Rocket" Blue replied,

"Agreed, we can all remember what Team Rocket was like back then" Cynthia added

"Even though you were young when it happened Cynthia" Lance smiled,

"I was hardly young, I was… err… twelve" Cynthia replied thoughtfully.

"That's still rather young" Lance replied,

"Enough!" Steven called, "Bickering isn't going to help solve this, both I and Cynthia were very young when Red was in Team Rocket, but that doesn't change the fact that we were both affected by it."

"Agreed" Gold replied, "Now then I'm on my way to the Plateau with Green"

"Why did you have to bring her?" Blue asked,

"Have you any idea how hard she can hit you?" Gold asked,

"Funnily enough, yes I have" Blue replied,

"I am also on the way there, the quicker we deal with this the better we'll look" Steven replied,

"I Shall also be there soon, Sinnoh can survive without me and This is a present danger" Cynthia replied,

"I Shall await you at Indigo Plateau then, Room's will be ready for you" Blue replied smiling as the faces vanished one by one until only the Oak were left,

"You know when Red hears about TR reforming, he'll come back" Prof. Oak replied,

"I Am counting on it" Blue replied, "The others may underestimate TR but I do not, nor do I underestimate Crimson… they will easily overpower us all and we will fall"

"Then why not send a message to Red" Prof Oak asked,

"I Don't…" Blue replied,

"Blue, you've known for years where Red is, so don't le to me." Prof. Oak replied,

"I… I Don't know if I can do it without being caught" Blue replied, "And if Lance were to find out that I had information on Red, then he would have me removed from my post as Champion"

"It Is a pickle, then again, tell me where Red is and I shall send him a message myself" Prof Oak replied,

"He's got a cave on New Moon Island, he lives there with his Pokémon, all 19 of them" Blue replied,

"Very well, I shall alert Red that Giovanni has escaped and Crimson has appeared…. That ought to draw him back here faster than Beedrill's onto Honey"

"Lets hope so" Blue replied, and the call ended swiftly, "We need you buddy" he looked down at a single picture where three children stood, all smiling.

* * *

**(New Moon Island)**

A Figure stood there, something was amiss in the world, he could almost sense it. He looked around, his Pokémon looked up at him, from the shark like Sharpedo, to the Green Salamance, each one could tell exactly what he was thinking, and he could do the same.

_What is wrong?_ Sharpedo asked,

_A Disturbance in Kanto, something has happened _The Trainer replied,

_Shall we go back and Crush all who have disturbed the peace?_ Salamance replied,

_That would be enjoyable _Arcanine barked,

_Agreed, _Hitmonchan smiled,

_I Would prefere we did not _Frostlass replied, gliding around

_Ha, You just want to hide away forever _Torterria replied,

_That would not work, We crush everything!_ Came Groudon and Genesect's voices

"Enough!" The Trainer called, "Now then, I shall decided whether we go back, remember if we're caught you'll all be put to sleep!"

_Let them Try! _Rayquazza replied,

"Neither the less, He is right" came a second voice and the Trainer turned to face his student, long Green hair and Green eyes met his eye, "I Cannot allow my friends to get hurt, but it is your call"

"I Have a feeling this has something to do with Giovanni, I for one shall head for Kanto at first light" The Trainer replied,

"Then I shall head with you" The other replied,

"Thank you old friend" The Trainer smiled, as he returned to the cave to pick up his pokeballs,

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**New feature: **

**The more reviews you leave (Registered Users only) you can get a sneak peak of the Next Chapter….**

**:) To you all.**


	15. RK2: Chapter Two: Giovanni's Evil Scheme

**Back! So here's a new chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Many people will hate me after this chapter as not just one character but two will die… (So this is a seriously dark Chapter…)**

**Names of People:  
Lyra Cystal Hibiki (Wife of Gold Ethan Hibiki)  
Atticus Nathaniel Hibiki (Son of Gold Ethan Hibiki and Lyra Crystal Hibiki)  
Gold Ethan Hibiki (Husband of Lyra Crystal Hibiki, Father of Atticus Nathanel Hibiki)  
Blue Samuel Oak (Grandson of Samuel Oak)  
Natural Harma Gropius (N)  
Red Axel Ketchum (Son of Crimson Fire Ketchum and Alison Lucy Ketchum)  
Giovanni Luca Kamon (Father of Silver Giovanni Kamon)  
Silver Rohan Kamon (Son of Giovanni Luca Kamon)  
Alison Lucy Ketchum (Mother Of Red Maroon Ketchum)  
Crimson Fire Ketchum (Father of Red Maroon Ketchum)**

**That's all for now….**

**Chapter Two: Giovanni's evil Scheme.**

* * *

3 Hours had passed since Gold had left and his wife Lyra was calmly awaiting him in their home in New Bark Town, she had long brown hair that was tied into two long plats on her back. While her chocolate eyes seemed full of life and wonder, her Azumarill rushed around playing with little Atticus, his Black hair matched that of his father and his brown eyes were always full of wonder. Lyra had been married to Gold for almost 8 Years now and their son came along about three years later.

Lyra was rushing around, still in panic from when Gold had rushed home, packed some of his things shouting about a prison break and mass Champion meeting, she sighed, He said he would stand down when Atticus had reached 7 and a half, but this had come up, now he had to stay until the crisis was over.

Lyra then heard a knock at the door and rushed over to open it, To reveal a lone man standing just beyond the door

"Hello, is your husband home?" Giovanni asked, pointing to a large Nidoking behind them,

* * *

**(Kanto, Pallet Town)**

Alison Was sitting in her kitchen, age had almost caught up with her, being just over 50 she was becoming less mobile than she used to be, patches of Grey were in her hair and face was lined, Red eyes looking everywhere, much like her son.

She had always believed that Red would come home, that was why she kept his room as he left it, but she had not heard from him in 15 years, but she held out hope she would see him again. Then a Knock at the door interrupted her usual routine and she headed to the door,

Swinging it open to reveal a lone man standing there, a Tyranitar behind him, "Hello Dear, is our son home?"

* * *

**(Indigo Plateau)**

Blue paced in his office, Steven and Cynthia would arrive soon, while Lance and Gold had already arrived and were waiting in their rooms, Blue walked back and forth until the door to his office Burst open to reveal Cynthia and Steven standing there.

Cynthia wore a long black outfit And a black hair band. She had a look of deadly serious on her face and walked with a certain serene grace. Steven wore a grey suit with a grey tie and a equal look of seriousness on his face,

"Champion" All three of them bowed,

"What is the news?" Cynthia asked,

"Rumour is that Giovanni has recruited 6 of his old TR Bosses, Including Archer, Proton, Petral and Ariana" Blue replied,

"What of the other two?" Steven asked,

"We have no leads, though it has secretly suspected that Will and Karen of the Johto Elite four were working for Team Rocket" Blue replied, "Only myself and Lance know of this though, it has also been believed that Lt. Surge of Vermilion City, Koga of Fuchsia City and Sabrina of Saffron City also work for Team Rocket, Or at least the Kanto Department now"

"What of other regions, are there any Traitors there?" Cynthia asked,

"We have reason to believe that Pryce of Mahogany Town in Johto has also joined with Giovanni, we need to stop the recruitment of more Gym Leaders otherwise it will be a disaster" Blue replied,

"That is agreed" Came Gold's voice as he and Lance walked in,

"So what do we have planned?" Steven asked,

"I Say we double our efforts to find Red, he will help us as soon as he hears Giovanni has broken out of prison" Blue told them,

"We have no idea where he is though!" Lance replied,

"I have a theory, there are three places we have not checked" Blue replied, "Mt. Silver in Johto, New Moon Island in Sinnoh and the Abyssal Ruins in Unova"

"Well Mt. Silver is out, No one can live up there." Lance scowled,

"As are the Abyssal Ruins, their completely flooded, I have fully explored them after all" Cynthia replied,

"So that means…" Gold started before his Pokegear started to ring, "Excuse me"

Gold walked to the side and awnsered the phone,

"Hello?" Gold asked, His face changed from shock to confusion, "What do you mean Giovanni was there?"

"What?" Lance asked looking at him,

Gold then dropped his phone, it smashed onto the floor and Gold's face was pure horror, then he collapsed to the floor head in hands,

"What happened?" Blue asked rushing forward,

"Giovanni… he… he killed my son…" Gold replied, tears staining his face,

"He killed a child?" Cynthia asked with disgust in her voice,

"He wanted information, but my son and wife knew nothing, so he… he killed my son as a warning to us" Gold replied,

Then Blue's phone Rang, he walked over and picked it up "Yes?" He asked in an annoyed tone, "Gramps?... Wait your gong a mile a minute… what do you mean killed?" he then turned to the champions, putting down the phone.

He breathed in and looked at them, "That was My Grandfather, he's just been informed that Crimson has killed Red's mother and written a note for Red… using her…. Blood…"

"Arceus!" Steven cursed, "We need to stop this before more people die"

"Agreed, so what's the next move?" Lance asked,

* * *

**(3 Hours Later, Pallet Town)**

Two figures appeared in Pallet Town in a flash of light, noticing how many police were around they instantly dived into the shadows of Oak Labs, then they saw them, Lance, Cynthia, Steven and Blue were talking in the centre of the town,

"What do we do?" One asked,

"I think one of my Pokémon can help" the other smiled, "Go Alakazam!"

_What is it you need, Lord Red?_ Alakazam asked,

"I need you to create an illusion around us, make us look like we're completely different people" Red replied,

_I shall not be able to battle while the Illusion is in effect_ Alakazam replied,

"I know, I shall let you rest during the night" Red replied,

_Then stand back_ Alakazam replied, sending a blue circle around them, Red then looked at himself, he was wearing black training gear, a Black hat, his hair was now brown and his eyes, his eyes were a softer Red colour.

Then he turned to his student, his hair was shorter than it used to be, but it retained its green colour, his eyes were now bright red and he too was wearing a black outfit almost as dark as his star pokemon.

"What name will you go by now?" Red asked,

"I like Teal, what about you?" His friend asked,

"I think Fire will do" Red replied, returning Alakazam to its pokeball, "Time to introduce ourselves"

With that Red walked forward, his friend and student following behind, "Hello!"

"Who are you?" Steven asked,

"Forgive me, My name is Fire, I'm a trainer from Unova here to challenge the Kanto and Johto Leagues" Red smiled,

"Are you any good?" Cynthia asked,

"I Can hold my own" Red smiled,

"How about a Three-on-Three?" Cynthia asked,

"I'd enjoy that" Red smiled,

"Garchomp, Battle Dance!" Cynthia called,

"Serperior, time to win!" Red called,

"An impressive pokemon, but Cynthia will end this quickly" Steven smiled as he closed his eyes, folding his arms,

"Garchomp, use Flamethrower!" Cynthia called, the Dragon sent for a blast of fire at the Grass snake,

"Serperior, use Leaf Storm!" Red called, the leaf's blew forth and the fire attack was cut to shred's.

"Interesting Tactic, though using Leaf Storm means your Pokémon is going to be weaker now" Cynthia smiled,

"Not necessarily, or have you not heard of Fennel's research in Unova?" Red asked,

"Wait, that's as Contrary Serperior?!" Cynthia asked, panic in her voice,

"That's right" Red replied, "So rather than weakening, he will grow stronger!"

"Garchomp use Outrage to end this swiftly!" Cynthia called,

"Serperior, use Leaf Storm again, Aim for Garchomp!" Red called, the two attack hit on target and Garchomp roared in pain, while Serperior struggled to rise once more,

"Continue with your Leaf Storm!" Red called, the attack flew forward and hit into Garchomp at Max Power, while the outrage attack slammed into Serperior, defeating it.

"Serperior is unable to battle, this round goes to…" 'Teal' began but before he could finish, Garchomp hit the floor.

"This round is a draw!" 'Teal' Finished, "Both Trainers have two Pokémon left."

_Time to up the anti_ Red smiled, "Go Hitmonchan!"

"Go Togekiss!" Cynthia called,

"Togekiss, use Aerial ace!" Cynthia added,

"Hitmonchan, avoid it and use Ice Punch!" Red replied, the Hitmonchan jumped out of the way of the flying attack and then leapt into the air, once fist glowing light blue,

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!" Cynthia called, the attack slammed into Hitmonchan but did barely anything and the Glowing fist slammed into Togekiss,

"Hit it with Aerial Ace while it's close!" Cynthia called,

"Use Thunderpunch!" Red called, the flying attack hit into Hitmonchan at the same time as the Aerial ace, Togekiss collapsed backwards while Hitmonchan jumped backwards landing on the ground,

"Togekiss, are you alright?" Cynthia asked looking at the pokemon, it nodded and Flew forward

"Hitmonchan, use Strength to knock it to the ground!" Red called,

"Togekiss, use Metranome!" Cynthia called, knowing that it was all down to this, then she saw it Togekiss had charged forward, electricity charging around its body, the two attacks slammed into each other blasting both pokemon backwards,

"Again both pokemon have been knocked out, please send out your final pokemon!" 'Teal' Called,

"Go Spiritomb!" Cynthia called

"Go Metagross!" Red called smiling slightly,

The Metagross appeared and it sparkled silver and gold,

"A Shiny Metagross!" Steven called,

"Indeed, now let me show you it's power!" Red called, "End this now, FULL POWER Earthquake!"

The Ground shook so violently that Lance had to call forth his Dragonite to get off the ground. Spiritomb was no match for the increadable strength and it fainted at once,

"I Lost…" Cynthia breathed,

"Return Metagross" Red smiled, recalling the pokemon,

"So… Fire, we have a small problem, can you help?" Lance asked looking Red up and down,

"Depends who the problem is" Red replied,

"Its Team Rocket and Giovanni" Blue told him and Red scowled,

"It would be my pleasure to rid the world of Giovanni" Red scowled,

"Then come with us, you need to be briefed" Gold told him rushing off, Red, 'Teal', Blue, Cynthia, Lance and Steven following behind him.

* * *

**Scene! **

**Yep Red has more pokemon Inc DW pokemon! **

**Time to tally the results of the pole so far: **

**Yellow: 1  
Cynthia: 2**

**So Cynthia falling for Red is in the lead, **

**Review for Sneak Peak of the Next Chapter!**


	16. RK2: Chapter Three: The Plan's Fail

**Back! Well it's been a bit too long but here it is…..the Next Chapter of Rocket Kid 2: Revenge of Red!  
*Cricket Noises* **

**I'll just get on with it then…**

**A Quick Question, Can anyone guess who Red's student is?**

***Hint* - he has his own Legendary Pokémon. **

**Chapter Three: Plan's Fail.**

* * *

Hours later the Group stood in Blue's office, which seemed to have become a sort-of Base to the group, Cynthia was standing by the window staring out at the land below. Blue was sitting behind his desk and looking through some files. Gold was leaning against a wall, while Steven tried to comfort him. 'Fire' And 'Teal' were sitting at one of the many small coffee tables, looking around at the Champions.

"We need to stop them" Gold said suddenly, every head turned to face him, "But the only person who could ever go toe-to-toe with Giovanni and won is Red…. We're gunna need him"

"Who's Red?" 'Fire' asked, knowing his persona was too young to have heard the name properly.

"Red….. how to describe it" Blue started, "We were once rivals, the Stars of Pallet Town…. Anyway, about 3 months into our adventure into the wide-world, Red arrived at the Pokémon Gym in Viridian City. He went to battle the Gym Leader there and found out it was Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. He fought Giovanni but was defeated, Giovanni then threatened to kill Red if he did not help him, Red hoped he could overthrow TR From inside, so reluctantly joined. But spending so much time around bad people… it corrupts you and it corrupted him, until he was no-longer himself. About Three Years after his disappearance, Red reappeared, as the Deputy-Head Rocket."

"How'd he get so high up in three years?" Steven asked,

"No idea, only Giovanni would know that" Blue Replied, "Anyway, he then started to make TR Grow, recruiting Team's Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma to their side. In the mean time, we had the combined forces of ever powerful trainer in Kanto and Johto and we started to take the rockets head on, we managed to corner Red in the last Main base, he overpowered us using Legendary Pokémon but he had started to break free from Giovanni's control, he broke free a little while later and fought Giovanni, before disbanding the rockets and then fleeing"

"So do you have a clue where he is?" Lance asked,

"I May have, but I doubt it will turn up to be anything" Blue replied, before remembering, "Wait a sec…. Pika and Charizard!"

"What are you talking about?" Cynthia asked,

"I Still have His old team, they could find him in a heart-beat, they did it once before!" Blue smiled, "Go Charizard, Pika!" He threw the two balls and Red's blood ran cold, they'd know him in a heartbeat.

The balls of light exploded and Pika and Charizard appeared there, both looking in top condition despite their age.

"Pika, I need you to find Red for me, Charizard can you fly him around?" Blue asked, while Pika ran up to Red and pointed,

"Yeah, that is someone new, but we're gunna need you to find RED" Blue replied,

Pika sighed, "Pika…. Pikachu….Pika!"

"I know Pika, but Charizard can you get him to help with this?" Blue asked, as Charizard roared and flew off, holding onto Pika and flying through the window, Sending glass everywhere.

"Dam, I should've let him out, outside" Blue sighed, looking at the glass spread through his office.

"Sir!" called a guard as he burst into the room, "Sir, Giovanni has been spotted in Celedon City, he has a large task force of Rockets and Erika requests your immediate assistance"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Steven asked, "Go METAGROSS!"

The Giant steel Type appeared and crashed down onto the floor, cracking the Marble.

"Go Togekiss!" Both Cynthia and Gold called, the two Pokémon appeared, both Mistaking Aggron for an Enemy and launching Aura Sphere's straight into the walls, sending chips of Marble all over the place while the force of the attack's sent Blue's paperwork all over the place.

"Go Archeops!" 'Teal' Called, the rock Bird appeared and looked around, enjoying the time outside it's Pokéball, while 'Teal' had been forced to put him within.

"I'll catch you up" Red replied, walking out of the room so that he could fly on Articuno or Salamance without causing a scene.

As he looked over his shoulder he watched Gold, Cynthia, 'Teal', Steven and Blue fly off, Blue screaming about the state of his office.

Red waited a moment before sending out Salamance, and jumping onto his back, realising this might actually cause Giovanni to panic, what with all the potential sightings of A Shiny Salamance with a lone-figure riding on his back.

* * *

An hour Later Red Landed, quickly recalling Salamance and noticing the Champions had already landed, he walked towards them and then noticed Giovanni and beside him, His own Father. He watched as Blue and Gold ran forward, both sending out a Tyranitar and Machamp while Giovanni sent out Gyarados and Crimson sent out a Salamance.

"Tyranitar use, Sword Dance!" Gold called,

"Machamp use Ice Punch on Salamance!" Blue ordered, the Two Pokémon jumped into action and The ice attack slammed into Salamance, weakening it.

"Are we going to help?" 'Teal' asked,

"Not yet, we'll see just how powerful Giovanni and Crimson are… but we will stand in soon" Red replied.

"Good idea, normal team?" 'Teal' Asked,

"Not yet, we'll use the ones we got more recently" Red replied,

"Good idea" 'Teal' smiled, looking back at the match noticing that Gyarados had just been beaten by a Thunderpunch and Cruch combo.

"Hmm, you are strong…. But as Red did, you shall fall before…. MEWTWO!" Giovanni called, sending out the Psychic type.

"Wow…. What is that thing?" Steven asked,

"I'll deal with him!" Gold called, "Tyranitar, Use Crunch!"

The Giant Dinosaur-like Pokémon rushed forward,

"Use Copy, Ice Punch!" Giovanni called, and Red's eyes widened, with that behind him, Giovanni was bound to win…. He had to make a choice.

He walked forward,

"Fire?" Steven asked,

"Go Lucario!" Red called, throwing a Pokéball, before realising…. He had still been holding Salamance's Pokéball… and had thrown that one instead.

The Ball flew forward and exploded in a great white light, the giant form of Salamance appeared there, green scales shining in the sun.

"Wait… a shiny Salamance?" Blue asked, "Red?"

"I guess the game's up" Red smiled, standing there, the illusion wore off, "Hello Giovanni, I think it's time for you to head back to prison"

"No chance Red, I Have Mewtwo this time and not even Darkrai can beat him!" Giovanni called,

"Oh I don't plan of fighting Mewtwo with Salamance, I have something far better for that job, GO GENESECT!" Red called, sending out the powerful Pokémon

"Now here we stand, two Pokémon created by Man and Two Salamance's, let us test the strength of Ex-Rocket Boss Red!" Crimson called,

"That's Trainer Red!" Red called, "Salamance! ATTACK!"

* * *

**Cliff-Hanger!**

**I'm so evil….anyway I have some excuse for not updating… mainly because I have been planning two new stories based around OC's in a Universe… the only catch… their seriously OP…. Anyway, watch out for them!.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
